Hearts of Vampires and Humans
by Blue Salamander
Summary: Strange events are happening one by one. While investigating under Integra's order, Alucard and Seras find a strange vampire leading an army of dark creatures. Meanwhile, Sora is on his own to investigate Organization XIII. Takes place after the ending of Hellsing OVA/manga and Kingdom Hearts 3D. *Chapter 2 updated. Sorry, I uploaded the old version.
1. Prologue I: The Foreshadowing

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE CHARACTERS FROM HELLSING AND KINGDOM HEARTS SERIES.**

**Hearts of Vampires and Humans**

**Prologue I: The Foreshadowing (Hellsing Part)**

**Story by: Blue Salamander**

* * *

><p>The night sky in England was beautiful as always. Stars were twinkling along with the glowing full Moon, and clouds were floating in the sky, giving off some mystical feelings. Darkness was gently covering the sky, letting the tired ones to sleep. However, unfortunately, some were no longer able to rest comfortably. Contrast to the magnificent view in the sky, the ground held a very terrifying scene: a bloody town that had fallen into ruin not long ago.<p>

This town, encompassed by a beautiful forest, was originally a nice, comfortable place. Although it was small, residents had maintained their peaceful rural life. Some visitors had stayed here, either to escape their busy urban life or rest their tired souls. Those warm-hearted people had always welcomed them, and loved to help each other. Happy enthusiastic laughters of children were heard everywhere. Farmers were all diligently working together for their families. It was like a miniature paradise. However, that was all in a past. A single night had been enough to turn this heaven into a hell.

Wooden houses were torn into pieces. The soil was soaked with a puddle of crimson liquid. Crops were all crippled, covered in red. The disgusting smell of blood and rotten fleshes, surrounded by black swarms of flies, were covering the whole area. Livestocks laid cold on the ground, dead. Some of their corpses were brutally ripped, as if they were bitten by a beast of some sort. The happy townspeople were no longer there. They were replaced by miserably ripped corpses and wondering undead dolls that had lost wills of their own, devouring the dead bodies out of their monstrous instinct.

Those monsters were ghouls, creatures turned from non-virgin humans. Other than their survival instincts and urge to eat, they were nothing but living puppets who could only act by their master's orders. Ironically, their master was the one who took their blood away, along with their life and humanity: a vampire, a monster that hides in the darkness to drink blood for sake of its own. Sadly, once humans were turned into ghouls, there was no turning back. The only way to save them was by killing them.

Thankfully, their salvation was coming near.

A crimson-black shadow zipped through the ghouls. As it passed by, it ripped one of the monsters' head off, before it could even notice it. Blood splattered from its severed head. The ghouls turned around, trying to locate their attacker. However, there was no way that mere corpse dolls could follow its movement, or even see its true form.

As the shadow continued its attack, the hideous cries of pain were heard everywhere. However, it didn't stop; it knew their death was its only option to help those miserable lifeforms. Knowing that, the shadow was only targeting either of their fatal spots: hearts and heads. Since ghouls were never turned into what they were by their own will, the shadow was trying to make them rest in peace with a least amount of pain.

As the head of the last ghoul flung in the air, the shadow stopped, finally showing its true form. Surprisingly, it was a girl, wearing a uniform red as blood. She had a appearance of a nineteen-year old girl. However, she was clearly not a human. Not only she had a pale skin, but she also had sharp, beast-like fangs. Also, contrast to her human-like right arm, her left arm was composed of crimson-black, chaotic shadow, dancing under the moonlight as if it had its own life. Her platinum-blond hair was covering her right eye, making her left eye, red as blood, more distinguishable; it was glowing in the darkness.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here: the infamous Draculina who serves as a underdog of Hellsing, Seras Victoria."

The girl, called by the name "Seras Victoria," turned. There was a skinny man, clapping his hands as he walked. There were several silhouettes of humanoid creatures following behind him. The man's glasses shined, along with his pair of glowing demonic red eyes.

"I was hoping for your master, No Life King, to come. He just came back, didn't he?"

He said with a smirk, revealing sharp fangs that only a vampire could have. However, Seras just scoffed at his arrogance.

"Do you think a lesser vampire like you is worthy of facing my master? I am enough to kill a trash like you."

True, Seras was a vampire, but she was far different from the normal ones. Not only she was siding with humans, refusing to suck blood out of living people and make ghouls to serve her, but she was also the servant of the greatest vampire in the history, the No Life King, or the infamous "Dracula." Thirty years ago, when Seras was on the verge of death, her master gave her choice to either to die as a human or to have a second life as a monster. As Seras gave her answer, the No Life King sucked her blood, making her reborn as his servant, a Draculina. Not long after, Nazis, forming a crazy, psychopathic group called Millennium, invaded London, making tremendous amount of casualties and death. The invasion was soon stopped, but her master experienced death, making him disappear for thirty years.

While he was away, Seras took his job of hunting down vampires and ghouls who dared to disrupt the peace of England. Contrast to her master, who didn't care about the living citizens and fought for his own entertainment, Seras was a strange monster who hadn't lost her humanity. She tried her best to save people without getting herself revealed; not only the existance of vampires and ghouls had to be kept as secret, but she also didn't want to scare people. As she did so, training her vampire skills and slaughtering those monsters, her combat skills sharpened day by day.

When her master returned from death recently, he was amazed by how much his servant had developed from a whining little girl to a True Vampire with a warm heart of human. Of course, she was still nothing compared to him, but her diligent effort to save people in the the past thirty years had made Seras one of the strongest vampires in the world. However, even so, the mad vampire did not show any fear facing against her.

"Is that so? You shouldn't be so full of yourself, lap dog of Hellsing!"

He shouted, giving out an evil laughter. However, Seras didn't bother to respond his taunt. Instead, her red eyes studied through the piles of dead bodies, mixed with the dead ghouls she had slain.

"Are you the one causing the sudden increase of ghouls and vampires?" She asked, clenching her fist as she gave him a terrifying glare. Her arms were shaking as she was repressing her anger crawling deep inside her heart. If he was, he was the culprit of current incident Seras was dying to find.

After the Nazi's invasion, except few incidents of vampires and ghouls, nothing strange had happened over these past thirty years. However, recently, the peace was beginning to fall apart as strange events were happening one by one. Ghouls showed sudden increase in numbers, with no sign of a single vampire around. This was impossible since humans couldn't turn into ghouls without a vampire sucking their blood. Also, strangely, even counting the number of ghouls found and slain, there were so many people reported missing. Finally, all the ghouls found were varied in age. Some were too young to be one: like young elementary children. Some were even not older than ten years old. Since only non-virgin humans could be turned into those mindless corpse dolls, this meant only one thing: the vampire was raping victims before sucking their blood.

Seras became extremely furious when she heard this, vowing herself to find and shred that bastard into pieces before the numbers of victims increased. Along with her master, she searched everywhere to find the culprit. However, they had no luck. Wherever they went, the two vampires could only spot ghouls. This was the first time she found a vampire in the attack site.

"A pathetic question just a lap dog of Hellsing would ask, just like your miserable master who serves a human!"

The vampire grinned as he spoke. Hearing the lunatic's disturbing laughter, Seras' eyebrows twitched. It was true that the No Life King was serving a human master, a woman to be precise. However, she had a strong will that never failed to amuse him. Even though she had gotten very old, she was still worthy enough for the two strongest vampires to serve. The woman's name was Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, the commander of an organization from her family, the Hellsing Organization, which had haunted down monsters like vampires and ghouls over centuries. Ironically, the organization used the King of Vampires and his servant to destroy them. Even so, the two showed no hesitation in following Integra's orders.

The vampire continued, still having that disturbing smug on his face. "Yes… We were the one who turned all the inhabitants of this town into ghouls… I have ordered the ghouls to rape every humans they see. Oh, but I did the honor to do the young ones. It was such a pleasing experience, seeing their despair and fear in their expressions… It was such an epic sight to see!"

"Why you… pig!"

Seras shouted, giving him a dangerous, threatening glare. Her red eyes glowed brighter, shaking violently in fury. Her shadow arm shivered violently, as if it wanted to tear that disgusting vampire into pieces. It was clearly reflecting Seras' own feelings. She clenched her teeth, revealing her sharp, vampiric teeth. Seeing her outrage, the vampire made the typical evil villain laughter that worsened her anger.

"Those ghouls you slaughtered could become a good guinea pig if you haven't showed up. Oh yes, but you are a perfect subject to test out my greatest creations. My master would be pleased if my ultimate creations ripped one of the dogs from Hellsing."

"Guinea pigs? That explains why there were so many missing people. You were doing some kind experiment to the victims, didn't you?" Seras asked with a growl, steadying herself. She was ready to charge at that disgusting vampire in any second. "You are going to tell me everything: your master, your group, and your true motive... Before I crush your body into piles of meat loaves!"

The vampire grinned evilly. "How scary, Seras Victoria. If you are so confident, how about you make me spill the beans by yourself!"

The vampire snapped his fingers. With that, his followers, who were standing behind him for the whole conversation, made their move. They leaped towards the Draculina, but she quickly jumped out of the way, making their attacks useless. As Seras landed, they stood under the the bright full moon. As she took a look at her attackers, Seras' eyes widened, transfixed at them. The silver moonlight revealed their true forms. They were nothing like what she had expected. Those creatures, staring her with pairs of blank, yellow eyes, were definitely not ghouls.

In fact, those looked far from monsters Seras had fought before. Even though they had humanoid figures, their whole bodies were covered in pitch-black darkness, having some crimson hue that resembled the color of blood. Not only that, but they also had sharp claws that no normal ghouls or vampires normally had. However, as the monsters growled, fixing their eyes on to their target, they revealed shark-like teeth, signature figures of vampires and ghouls.

"What's wrong? Fascinated by my ultimate creations?" The vampire man said with an annoying grin. Fixing his glasses, he pointed at Seras. "Now my slaves, rip that Draculina into pieces!"

As soon as the order was given, the creatures rushed towards their enemy. They were surprisingly agile, much more than those modified ghouls Nazis made in the past. The claws of darkness ripped through the air, but Seras made a smart move to retreat, quickly leaping backwards to get out of their attack range. As Seras made on to the ground, her eyes met their glowing yellow eyes.

'_What the hell are those? They are surely not ghouls.' _She thought, peering at her enemies. _'Are they artificially made beings? Is that man doing what Nazis did thirty years ago?'_

_**Whoa, whoa mignonette, this is not the time to think.**_

_Huh?_

Suddenly, one of the creatures charged towards her. It clawed, aiming for her torso. Seras tried to dodge the attack by jumping backwards, but she wasn't fast enough. As the claw left a scratch on her stomach, Seras lightly groaned, but as her shadow momentarily covered her wound, her wound was completely healed**—**quickly**—**as if it was never there.

_**See? This is what you get for not concentrating on what's in front of you.**_

Seras rolled her eyes at the male's voice, heard from inside her head. _I could dodged that attack if you didn't gave a sudden call there, captain. _She repiled back by speaking inside her head.

_**I highly doubt that. **_The 'captain' replied with a naughty snicker.

_Yeah right. _

As another monster rushed towards her, trying to bite off her right arm, Seras gave it a nice kick before it could do that. However, the remaining ones were charging at her. With an annoyed growl, Seras transformed her shadow arm into series of whips and lashed against their torso. The monsters were flung away from her and landed with a loud crash. However, seeing them standing up quickly, as if they couldn't feel any pain, Seras swore.

_What an earth are them?_ Seras clenched her teeth in frustration. Any_ ideas__ Mr. Bernadotte?_  
><em>_

Seras could feel the man, called by the name "Bernadotte," giving a shrug inside her._** If you don't know, why do you expect ME to know? I never believed in supernatural beings like vampires or ghouls until I saw you and your master that day.**_

A smile crept up on her. _Ha… You are right. _

The man's name was Pip Bernadotte, the only person she directly drunk blood from. Thirty years ago, Bernadotte was killed by a foul Nazi vampire who were specialized in digging into other's memories and showing hallucinations made from them. She showed Seras one of her most tragic memories in her life, making the Nazi vampire to corner her greatly. Seras almost died from her brutal attacks, but before she could get killed, Bernadotte managed to save her. However, in the process, he got fatally wounded. Before he die, he stole her lips and gave her final order: drink his blood so that she could kill that vampire together. Seras complied and drank his blood. With that, Seras, who had been rejecting her vampiric side, finally accepted what she was and was truly reborn as a vampire, giving her enough power to recover her wounds and crush not only the enemies' reinforcements, but also that disgusting Nazi vampire who dared to insult him.

That wasn't all. When a vampire drank blood directly from a human's neck, the soul of that person merge with the soul of the vampire. With that, the vampire could could make the souls of the people they drunk from into their familiar. However, since most vampires forcefully drink blood out of living people, they completely made the souls to become part of theirs. With that, the souls lost their identities and forgot who they were. This was to prevent any troublesome revolts. However, Seras did not want that, and made him to become part of her soul without taking his identity. Therefore, Bernadotte co-exist inside her mind.

Probably that was the reason why Seras had strong vampiric abilities even though she had only a single soul inside her. Seeing how Seras hated to harm people, she might not have drunken anyone's blood if those events hadn't happened. Even though thirty years had passed since Seras had became a true vampire, she had never sucked living human's blood other than him.

Anyway, going on, after that fateful day, Bernadotte gave her a lot of help when she needed one, even directly coming out from her shadows to assist her attacks. Since he was both a part of Seras and her familiar, he seemed to gained some superhuman strength helping him to take part in fights of monsters.

_**Oh, and the next one is coming from right.**_

As soon as she heard that, Seras looked up, locking her eyes against the attacker. As the monster tried to tackle her, she sidestepped, able to give her a moment to counter. However, before she could do that, another one jumped, swinging its claws. Her eyes quickly shifted to the next attacker. She grabbed one of its arm and threw it away.

Then, another one came from behind, tryiong to penetrate her torso. Seras just moved out of the way and gave it an uppercut. As she saw more were coming, she cursed again and made a momentary retreat to stay away from the creatures. Seras usually wasn't the one to plan and attack, but this time, she needed some time to recollect her thoughts.

_**Those creatures don't have any fixed patterns. **_Bernadotte commented. He was carefully observing the monsters' movement inside her mind. _**When they were attacking, it looked like they were solely acting by their instinct. **_Bernadotte groaned, giving out his quiet rage._**_**That bastard… He must have done some kind an experiment to the ghouls he made.**_**_

Seras growled. _I can't forgive a trash like him! Weren't raping people, devouring their blood, and turning them into ghouls not enough? _She glared at the smirking vampire. Her eyes were filled with rage.

_**I can't agree more. We can't let piece of shit do whatever he wants.**_

Before she could reply, Seras saw them running towards her. Their claws swayed back and forth, as if they wanted to rip her apart. Seras continuously leaped backwards, effectively dodging their thoughtless attacks. In response, Seras merged her shadow whips together, making a giant one big enough to hit all of them at monster. She swung it on to them. They were sent flying. With that, Seras charged at the vampire, but the monsters quickly got up to their feet and blocked her way. Seras fell back before they could attack her again.

_Shoot! What should I_ do? Seras thought, glaring both at the monsters and the vampire._ I can't get close to that bastard, and I don't know a single thing about those creatures! Damn it! I should have brought my firearms with me!_

Bernadotte gave a sigh. _**That's why you shouldn't let your guard down _**mignonette.**_ Even though you are strong, strange things have been happening recently. You can't expect to face the same enemies you did before.**_

_I thought I didn't need them since I thought I will only see ghouls again._

Bernadotte let out another sigh. _**Geez , Aren't you being too arrogant? I know you are one hell of a girl, but no, you shouldn't let arrogance take control of you. **_Bernadotte said, lighting a cigarette. _**It's true that they are nothing like what we faced so far. I can understand why you are hesitating, since you don't know a god damn thing about them. **_After blowing smoke of nicotine, he continued with a smirk. _**However, this isn't like you. The woman I know is far more reckless and spiteful then this. Show that swine what you've got.**_

Open hearing that, Seras smiled. _Roger that._

She turned back to the monsters. One of them was already close to her. It lunged its claws towards her skull. Seras caught its attacking arm and rammed the monster against the ground, which was crumbled by her brutal force.

_And how many times did I tell you not to smoke inside me Mr. Bernadotte? _

Bernadotte grinned. _**Concentrate on your fight, idiot.**_

After giving a warm smile, her eyes shifted back to the monster, who was trying to stand up again. However, this time, Seras did not give it time to do so. She grabbed the monster by her shadow and pierced its left chest with her human-like arm. The monster loudly growled in pain, struggling for a moment, but its body soon went limp and scattered into tiny particles of darkness.

"What...?!" Seras exclaimed. She rapidally turned back at forth as she saw them drifting up in the sky. "What is this? Why did it-"

_**No idea, but we don't have time to be surprised. _**There are still more of them left. **_**_Bernadotte interrupted, taking out his extinguished cigar. _**Let's end their pain.**_

Seras nodded and turned to the remaining group. Her uncovered crimson eye glowed in the darkness as she made a threatening glare at the remaining ones.

Even though the monsters clearly saw their companion's terrible death, completely outclassed by her, they did not show any hesitation. Seras looked directly into their yellow eyes and studied what's inside those. There was nothing; their eyes were empty, portraying no emotions**—**not even fear that ghouls have for their survival instinct. They had nothing left to feel anything. Seras realized that those creatures had been reduced into killing machines, slaughtering everything in their path and merely following what their foul master ordered them to do.

Seras saw them leaping towards her, but she didn't move, merely locking her crimson eyes against their yellow eyes of void.

"Such a miserable state you are in..." Seras mumbled. She jumped backwards, making their attacks of them was following her. but before it could do anything, her whips spread out, tightly tying its body. It was unable to move. The monster struggled, trying to break out. Seras got close to their faces to have a closer look at their eyes "Don't worry. I will save you."

With that, Seras grabbed its neck. Her grip got tighter, finally breaking it like a toothpick. After a brief twitch, the monster's body was also reduced into tiny particles of darkness like the one she killed earlier. As those floated up to the sky, Seras looked up. Her demonic eyes were filled with sorrow and empathy.

"I don't know what kind of experiment that pig did, but it's a pain to see you turn like this... Not being able to leave any corpse behind." With that, she turned to the rest of the monsters. "I'm sorry to leave you in this state. The least I can do is to make you rest you peace. Come, I will end your suffering."

The monsters repiled a loud growl. They charged towards her, all at once. Seeing that, she sadly smiled.

"I see... So that's what you all wanted." Her shadow swirled in response. "As you wish."

The shadow slashed their necks with a clean, single swing. It didn't took long for all of their headless bodies to kneel on the ground. They collapsed on the ground as their heads landed on the floor. Seras watched them reducing into specks of black dusts as her shadow returned to its chaotic, shapless form.

_I hope they can rest in peace now. _Seras thought. Her eyes were grieving their tragic fate they had been in.

Bernadotte nodded. **_They__ will; thanks to you._****_ Now, lets move on._**

He didn't need to remind her. Seras turned to the man. Between the floating dark particles, she stood with dangerously glowing eyes. Her eyes no longer held any compassion she had before, now filled with wrath and disdain. On the other hand, the madman glowered, seeing her taking down his 'ultimate creations' so easily. His confidence and lunatic joy were gone from his face, replaced with frustration.

"So those stupid guinea pigs are failures huh…" The vampire mumbled. "How useless…"

"Guinea Pigs? So you really did some sort of experiment on them, didn't you?!" Seras shouted in rage, clearly revealing her sharp teeth. "I can't forgive you... Not only you raped innocent people and turned them into ghouls, but you also did some kind of experiment on them, turning them into mindless puppets?! What a trash! I will never forgive you! And your group!"

Before the vampire could react, Seras rushed towards at him. In a blink of an eye, she was standing right in front of him. Seras seized him by his throat as her eyes, shaking in fury, directly looked at his eyes.

"Tell me everything. What are you planning? How many are you with? Who is your disgusting master? And more importantly, **what kind of experiment are you doing to those innocent people?! ****Tell me everything! NOW! BEFORE I MASH YOUR BODY INTO PILES OF MEAT LOAVES!"**

The Draculina's demanded. As she yelled, she raised her volume, strengthening her grip. However, the vampire did not lose his smile of confidence. "Do you think I am going to tell you, lapdog of Hellsing?" He replied with a wide grin. "Besides, if I were you, I would be more careful, Draculina."

"What?!"

_**Seras!**_

Suddenly, something caught in her vampiric senses. Her mind was screaming like a warning sign. She quickly turned back, where her perilous sensation was coming from. Her eyes widened was they caught hordes of black creatures dashing towards her, with their twisted antennae, sprouting on the top of their circular head, rustled. They looked cute in some way, but Seras knew that their appearances were deceiving. Their yellow eyes, emotionless like the creatures she fought earlier, were locked on to her. Countless number of their claws was praying on her. Even with her vampiric reflex, it was too late for her to evade them. Seras tightly closed her eyes, fearing her approaching doom.

However, before the monsters could lacerate her body, darkness suddenly appeared around her. It wasn't from her arm. In fact, it was much more menacing, giving a dangerous feeling incomparable to the Draculina's. As a gunshot echoed in the air, bullets flew, puncturing countless holes in their small body. The eyes of the psychopath dilated, shaking in fear as he realized its true form.

"Not bad Seras Victoria." A soft, masculine voice came from the darkness as it reshaped to its true form.

Seras opened her eyes. She widely smiled in joy, recognizing it.

"Master!"

The darkness soon faded out, revealing its true form. There stood a man, fluttering his red coat and long hair peeking under his red hat, in the wind. His demonic red eyes were holding a vicious hue. The madman's eyes were nothing compared to his, even Seras' were no match for him. The man was the one who gave a second life as Draculina, the master of Sera Victoria. He was the king of all vampires, and the man who once made the world shook in fear as a count. The bird of Hermes who eats his own wings to get tamed. He was the No Life King, now known as Alucard, feared by every living creatures in this world.

"But you should keep your back watched," Alucard added, turning to his servant. After giving a flick on her forehead, he continued. "And fix that arrogance of yours idiot. It will kill you one day if you fail to erase it. Things would have gotten much easier if you brought your firearms."

"Aww... I understand master."

Alucard gave an understanding grin. "I will be expecting a better performance next time, police girl."

With that, he turned to the vampire. The psycho couldn't stop shaking as his eyes were locked to him. As his eyes looked straight into his, the soft light that was present when he was looking at his servant was replaced by his lunatic glow. As for the lunatic, being directly threatened by the lord of undead, his fear was uncontrollable; the confidence he showed when he facing Seras was no longer there. As the Alucard stepped closer to him, his trembled intensified.

"You sure have some interesting subordinates there." Alucard said with an evil grin. "Those black creatures… They are Heartless, aren't they?"

As he heard the word "Heartless," the man's eyes dilated, showing an apparent shock. Seeing that, Alucard grinned, showing his sharp, shark-like teeth.

"And it looks like I got it right."

"Heartless?" Seras asked with a confused look. She turned to her master. "Master, what is that?"

Alucard gave a quick glimpse at his servant. "I will explain when we get back Seras. From what I know, appearance of Heartless is something that must not be underestimated. Our master should hear the news too."

Seras nodded in understanding. Even though she was left puzzled, explanations could wait. It wasn't normal for her master to say anything grave. If he said so, it must be **really** something big. Seras could get the answers for her question while they report their finding to Integra. Besides, it was almost time for the sun to rise. Although the two had no problem standing in the sun, that wasn't case for this lesser vampire. They needed to squeeze out as many information as they can.

Seeing her understand, Alucard turned back to the vampire, still shaking in fear. He pointed one of his gun to his shoulder.

"Seras, hold him tightly."

With that, there was a sound of gunshot, followed by a painful scream of the vampire as a bullet penetrated his shoulder. His red blood rushed out from the hole. Seeing him shoutuing in pain, Alucard grinned, filled with insanity and madness as he took out his other gun. This time, it was pointing at his leg.

"Now tell me, how are you controlling Heartless? They are not a weakling like you can control. Only the ones with great power of darkness can do that. Who is behind all of this?"

"I... I..."

"Too slow."

Alucard pulled his trigger. Another gunshot, and the bullet was fired, puncturing a hole through the vampire's leg. Once again, the psychopath screamed in pain.

"If you don't answer me, you will have a very painful time with us, and the next one will be even worse than this." Alucard turned back to Seras. "My servant was very eager to show you to hell. Weren't you Seras?"

Seras nodded. "We are glad take the honor master, right Mr. Bernadotte?"

_**Do you even did to ask?**_

Hearing his voice, Seras had an evil grin which revealed her sharp vampiric teeth. She transformed her shadow arm into series of whips. However, it was different from the one she made while fighting those monsters. The whips had spiky thorns all over them, making them look very, **very **deadly. It would be extremely painful if those whips went through someone's body. Vampires would be no exception.

"Talk before I drill some holes in your body, you son of a bitch!" Seras shouted, tighting her grip.

The vampire looked in horror as the menacing thorns slowly approached the vampire's body. "I… I… Don't know! I got this power from the man in the black coat! They said that if I succeed making…!"

Before the psycho could finish, something penetrated his head. Alucard's and Seras' eyes dilated in shock as his red liquid splattered on their faces. The two vampires sharply turned and found a silver arrow, covered with the vampire's blood, proudly stuck on the ground. For a lesser vampire like him, anything made with silver or holy objects were fatal, especially when they could perfectly his one of his weak spots. There was no way he could survive this, nor prevent his upcoming death; not even the greatest No Life King could save him. As a proof, the vampire's body went limp. It was soon ignited with blue flame, a sign of the end for all vampires. The fire soon engulfed the man, completely ending his undead life.

Seras slammed the burning body against the ground with a loud curse. The heat from the fire scattered the fine ashes to the air, making it drift through the night sky. Seeing his remainings floating away in the air, Seras punched her fist hard on the ground. She growled, unable to suppress her of anger and regret. That pig shouldn't have died so easily. For sake of the unfortunate victims, she should have at least made him suffer with her shadow thorns, and more importantly, the crucial source of information was gone. Even though the two almost got the situation in hand, they never had a chance to squeeze any useful information out of him.

However, contrast to Seras' fury, Alucard's smile did not disappear. Although he too didn't expect that headshot, Alucard knew it wasn't over yet. He turned to the direction where the arrow flew. His eyes glowed, searching for the sniper. It didn't took long for him to find a person holding a strange-looking crossbow used to shut the psycho up. The person**—**wearing a long, black coat**—**was standing on one of the trees deep inside the forest encompassing the village. Alucard couldn't see the sniper's face, as a hood was completely covering his face. However, that didn't matter, as his outfit was the perfect match of the lesser vampire's description. With a wide grin, Alucard pulled the trigger of his two guns. The attacker was very far away, but the distance wasn't a problem for the No Life King.

Soon after, a cry of pain echoed through the night sky. Hearing it, Seras recovered from her rage. She sharply turned to the direction where the cry was heard.

"What was that?" With a small gasp of realization, Seras turned to Alucard. "Master, was that...?!"

"Feeling better now police girl? Yes, whatever you are thinking, you are right." Alucard said. Soon, he let himself covered with his own darkness, making him fading away. "I will go first. I will be expecting you later."

Seras nodded. "Yes master."

She saw her master grin before he was completely gone from her view. With a determined look, she leaped forward. Her shadow formed into giant bat wings and flew between the trees with a crimson blur.

* * *

><p>The shooter groaned, tightly grasping his shoulder with one of his hand. The wound was from one of the bullet that Alucard had fired. When he saw the No Life King's expression, he felt strange as Alucard was still smiling even though the vampire died without giving off any useful information. A sudden fear crept over, followed by a feeling of danger. With that, he quickly jumped from the tree to leave this area as quickly as possible. However, one of Alucard's bullets had hit his shoulder, but he was lucky to realize what was coming. If he stayed on the tree, the bullets would have penetrated both of his legs, which would surely make him impossible to escape.<p>

As he felt red liquid soaking his coat, along with his glove repressing the wound, he shouted, throwing his night goggles on the ground hard as he can. With a loud thud, it cracked.

"Shit, shit, SHIT! How the hell did he snipe me from that far distance? Even I can't hit targets far away with my naked eye!"

Being a sniper, the hooded figure knew how crazy it was to snipe an enemy from this far distance without any proper equipments. Even with his marksmanship, he needed to wear night goggles to perfectly snipe that foolish vampire to prevent leaking any important pieces of information to the two vampires. The man ground his teeth. Although he was denying it, he was feeling fear**—following with nervousness he was feeling. As uneasiness crawled from deep inside him, he prepared to leave, trying to pick up his broken night goggles. His hand continuously slipped, portraying his anxiety and fear. After having a curse, he successfully picked up his goggles.**

**"FINALLY!" He shouted, wearing them. "Now I can leave."**

"Going somewhere?"

The hooded one froze as he heard an unfamiliar voice behind his back. He slowly turned back in fear. He was horrified to see crimson darkness appearing right in front of him. He barely kept himself from collapsing down his knee. Even with his pride, he couldn't help himself, but to fully let out his fear by his shivering body, as he saw a pair of crimson eyes glowed**—**fixed at him**—**inside the darkness. As the No Life King revealed his true form, the man in the black coat held up his crossbow, loaded with silver arrows, and pointed it to the lord vampire.

"S-stay away if you want to live y-you monster!" The man shouted, trying to threaten him, but it wasn't going well, as his voice was trembling in fear. "H-how can you be here so quickly?"

"I am everywhere and nowhere." Alucard said, having his usual confident, but menacing grin up. "I aware of myself existing right here, in front of you, so I am here."

"Damn it! Die you monster!"

With his trembling hands, he fired his silver arrow. They flew towards No Life King, but Alucard took them with a smile, making any effort to dodge.

Since he just came back from the oblivion, Alucard no longer held countless lives inside his soul. However he had Schrödinger's soul, an artificially made werecat, inside him, enabling him to use the werecat's power. Thirty years ago, when Alucard had absorbed the blood**—**containing more than three million lives, Schrödinger, one of Nazi's creations, killed himself by letting his souls mix with the ones he was trying to absorb. Due to the cat's nature, Alucard could no longer recognize his own identity as there was too much souls being mixed with his. This made him to become nothing more than a set of imaginary numbers, which exists in theory, but not on the level of reality. To come back in the reality, Alucard had to be aware of himself and killed every lives he absorbed, leaving only Schrödinger's soul inside him. It took thirty years to come back from the boundary of void and existence.

With Schrödinger's ability, he could be anywhere and nowhere, or be dead or live. Whatever, and whenever he was aware of, it came to reality. Until he was aware of himself, he had truly became a monster who couldn't die, even though countless silver arrows were puncturing his body.

Those attacks were clearly no use against him. However, the man did not stop firing his arrows. Consumed by fear and despair, he could no longer make any rational decisions. Such a pitiful situation he was in, but it was his fault that he turned the worst into his enemy. He finally stopped when he heard a sound of click. With his shaking eyes hidden under his hood, he took a glimpse at his crossbow, which ran out of ammos. Without them, his attacks were much more useless against the King of Vampire.

"Is that all you've got?"

The man shrieked as the No Life King stepped closer towards him. He steeped backwards in fear, as his survival instict was trying to make him run. However, his fruitless effort to escape soon stopped as he hit something behind. He slowly turned back and noticed a tree blocking his path. What's more, soon after, another crimson shadow arrived at the scene. Alucard stopped, and briefly took a glimpse at the figure landing behind him. He grinned as he saw his trustworthy servant, Seras Victoria. Being confronted by two of the strongest vampire and realizing there was no way of escaping, the hooded figure felt his energy draining by his own despair.

Alucard pointed his gun

"How disappointing." Alucard said, pointing his gun to the hooded one's head. "You are nothing more than a dog. You are just a miserable little clown. You are not even worthy enough to be eaten."

Hearing insults which his pride could not allow, he quickly recovered from his fear. With his eyes hidden by the shade from his hood, he looked up at the worst monster and shouted. "You monsters! Don't think this is the end!"

Holding up his hand, he snapped. Soon after, a horde of silver creatures with overly flexible bodies surrounded the two. They were another kind of monsters that Seras, and even Alucard, had never fought before. The creatures possessed much more humanoid shapes than the ones which Alucard called "Heartless." Unlike Heartless and the creatures born from the experiment that the lesser vampire had mentioned, those ones seemed to have some intelligence left in them. They circled around their enemies and waited the vampires' moves. Knowing that their opponents were extremely fearful and dangerous beings, the creatures knew that they had to be cautious and tired not to make any hasty movements.

"Master!" Seras called, turning to her master. "This is...?"

"Oh? You sure have interesting pets with you." Alucard commented, amazed by those unknown creatures. He grinned, showing excitement and madness unlike few minutes ago. "Try to entertain me more, you little clown!"

The man ground his teeth. "You monster… I will surely erase that arrogant smug of you next time we meet!" He held up his arm, pointing towards them. "GO!" He shouted, soon followed by a snap.

With that, the sliver creatures charged towards them. They mainly targeted Seras, who was much weaker than their other target, but she wasn't weak as they thought, quickly overpowering them with her deadly shadow. Some tried to attack from the right, the opposite side of her shadow. However, her human arm possessed immense vampiric strength that crushed them with an ease. Very few of them weren't very smart, making an attempt to attack the No Life King. They soon met their demise as his bullets brutally assaulted their bodies.

Seras quickly turned to the hooded man. She saw a black portal**—**swirling with pure darkness**—in front of the tree**. The man was trying to run inside. Although she had no idea what that was, she knew he had to be stopped, as it was evident that the true culprit was trying to escape with it. Throwing the creatures blocking her path, she made a giant leap toward him.

"Don't think I will let you escape!" She shouted, turning her shadow into wing-like shape, accelerating her speed. However, even with that, she was too late.

As the man successfully jumped inside the portal, it closed in a blink of an eye. Seras was taken back by its sudden disappearance. Seeing that she was heading straight onto the tree, she tried to stop, but thanks to Newton's first law of inertia, her velocity had become too fast for her to stop. As a huge sound of crash echoed through the forest, Seras experienced an unpleasant crash.

"Aww… What the hell was that?" Seras complained, rubbing her head as a comical bump appeared on her head.

After shooting the last the silver creature, Alucard came close to examine the place where the strange portal just disappeared.

"That was an entertaining comedy you showed there police girl." Alucard jokingly said.

"Yeah right, thanks for that master." Seras said with an eyeroll, looking up to him as small tears were formed by the pain. "Anyway, master, do you know what that is?"

Alucard shrugged. "I am afraid not."

"I see..." Seras said, standing up as she brushed away the leaves and branches that fell onto her when she crashed on to the tree. "Then those silver creatures... What were they called... Heartless?"

Alucard shook his head. "No Seras, those silver creatures were definitely not Heartless."

Twitching her head, Seras looked at him with a puzzled look. Alucard widely grinned as feelings of ecstasy and excitement was tangling up inside him like a vine. His eyes glowed in overjoyed madness, unable to hide his feeling.

"So it was all true… Heartless, Keyblade, and the existence of other worlds…"

The No Life King laughed. He couldn't hold back his excitement. He just knew another interesting event was coming up, like thirty years ago. No, actually, this might be more fascinating than that. Involvement from other words dounded much more compelling than invasion of psychopathic group of vampires. Yes, this would surely be another entertainment to his boring, never-ending life.

And yes, Seras was still confused.

"Uh… Master?" She called, finally making her master to notice her. "Can you to explain what's happening?"

"You will find out soon Seras, very soon. Oh the joy, I never thought I would get another entertainment this fast!"

Another laughter, and that was enough to made Seras very nervous. She gulped, knowing her master's entertainment wasn't really a good sign. Without a doubt, there was a huge event coming up, and it wouldn't be a pleasant one. One of his "excitment," the invasion of Millennium, was more than enough to prove that.

_Oh god._

_**I have a bad feeling about this _**mignonette**_. Mr. Alucard is laughing like a lunatic. **_

_I can't agree more._

"Seras, let's go back." Alucard called, looking at the sky. The moon was starting to fall. "Our night is starting to end. Let's go. I will explain everything when we go back to our master."

"Ah… Yes master!"

As Seras followed her master, walking inside fading darkness of the forest, a wind blew, fluttering Alucard's red coat and Sera's hair. Before disappearing into the shade, the two vampires turned to the approaching dawn. They saw the sun slowly rising up. It felt like a foreshadowing of a new story, involving No Life King, his master and his servant…

And with characters from other worlds.

Alucard grinned before turning back to the darkness with his servant.

Ah, it was good to be back.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I just feel like writing Hellsing X Kingdom Hearts crossover. This fanfic will be uploaded when I feel like writing.<strong>

**Pairings… Uh… Except Bernadotte and Seras, there won't be so much. Seras and Alucard are like daughter and father; Integra and Alucard has master and servant relationship. Sora and Kairi... Yes their relationship will be here, but that's not the main focus. This fanfic is action and fantasy, not romance! And poor Riku. Nomura should throw in another character for him! And no, there won't be any romantic relationship between Kingdom Hearts and Hellsing characters. I don't really like pairing up with characters from different works.**

**Alucard have one of the hardest power to describe. F*** you Schrödinger! I had to search god damn college-level physics books just because of you! You can die or be alive (like he was shot in the head twice, but he returned alive), or be anywhere or nowhere! What the hell is this?! Come on! It might be easier to describe in comic books or animations, but this is fanfic! I need to describe in words!**

**Take a note that Alucard won't do too much fighting here. I mean, HE IS GOD DAMN TOO STRONG! Seriously, he could take on and whack Organization 13 and Xehanort by himself. Seriously, I don't want that to happen, but I don't want to make him weaker than manga/OVA. Therefore, I decided to make him****** step in only when he wants to, or when Integra orders him to do. As he said, **this is just all an entertainment for him. Why so serious? He will be an observer and mentor for Seras and the characters he will meet later. (Yeah, the ones from the other world. Anyone care for a guess? Hint? Spiky brown hairs.)**

**And by the way, he will NOT release Level 0 in this fanfic. I don't think releasing just a single cat's soul will do any good. He just came back! He didn't have time to drink any blood! **

**Oh, but he WILL drink blood. You will see. Seras won't drink from living human creatures or vampires, unless she is forced like in OVA 3, where she had to lick Integra's blood by her order. Bernadotte is enough being inside of her. I don't think he will appreciate another soul being with him. Besides, that doesn't fit her character at all.**

**Well, that is it for today! See ya around!**

**Sincerely and best regards,**

**Blue Salamander.**


	2. Prologue II: The New Challenge

****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE CHARACTERS FROM HELLSING AND **KINGDOM HEARTS SERIES.******

**Hearts of Vampires and Humans**

**Prologue II: The New Challenge (Kingdom Hearts Part)**

**Story by Blue Salamander**

* * *

><p>A brown spiky-haired boy walked to a group of monsters. They had a strange and yet cute design, with dark colors like black and blue. Among monsters that looked like cats or dogs, there was a huge, panda-like monster, wearing a small pink cape that obviously did not match its size.<p>

As the monsters saw the boy, they paused, staring at him with their red eyes. Seeing those threatening glares, the boy steadied himself, ready to fight. He summoned an oversized key, a trustworthy weapon that appeared whenever he wanted. One of the cat monsters lunged forward. It tried to squash the boy, but it was soon stopped by an unknown creature which came behind him. Strangely, that helper looked just like the attacker, except the color. While the opponent had a black body with a purple belly, the boy's ally had a blue body and a while belly.

The blue cat leaped up. Realizing what the blue cat was trying to do, the black one quickly tried to move out of the way, but the blue one was much faster. It crushed its enemy before the monster can do anything. Another foe tried to pay back, but it was quickly defeated by the boy, slashing it. The two gave a wide grin, a symbol of complete trust.

Suddenly, a bat monster came close, shooting out sound waves towards the boy and his cat. However, the attack quickly was nullified by a fire crossed with X. The bat didn't even had a time to react when a green lizard-like dragon with a pair of yellow wings charged at it, living traces of fire, burning the bat. The bat quickly dissipated into black puffs. The boy thanked the dragon, which replied with a soft growl.

As more enemies proceeded to attack the group, the boy looked at his friends. After giving a nod, they went to their position. The dragon charged at to the bat while the cat took off to finish off its own, evil kind.

Living the rest to his friends, the boy jumped towards the wall. A white aura engulfed the boy. He leaped across the building walls and eventually charged at the panda monster. He spun around in a dazzling speed, making the monster confused. There was no way that the panda could follow the child's movement with its heavy bodily shape. Before it had anytime to react, the boy grabbed it, and threw it to a nearby enemy. The enemy scattered into black puffs, along with the panda. The boy looked over to see how his friends were doing. Thankfully, they had already taken care of rest of the enemies.

"Having a good time there Sora?"

The boy, "Sora," turned to a familiar voice. There stood a silver-haired boy with sky-blue eyes along with two monsters. One of them looked exactly like the bat Sora and his friends faced, but it was light pink, rather than dark blue. Unlike the ones Sora fought, which gave off dark and dangerous feelings, this bat gave a joyful and cheerful feeling. Another one was a huge tyrannosaurus made up of only with bones with a tail that had a club with spiky thorns on its tip.

With a cheerful smile, Sora replied. "Yap! My training is going perfectly, thanks to my Dream Eaters, Meow and Ryu here. Without them, I won't be able to improve this much!"

"Meow and Ryu? It's a name just like you would give Sora."

Riku chuckled. The cat monster Meow, was actually a Dream Eater called Meow Wow, while the dragon Dream Eater, Ryu, was a Dream Eater called Ryu Dragon. Their names were straight from their species' names, perfectly reflecting Sora's simple personality. Regardless, Ryu and Meow didn't look bothered with that. Actually, they like their name. The two gave a friendly growl as they saw Sora smiling at them.

"Well, what did you name yours then?" Sora asked, giving his Dream Eaters a gentle pat.

"Komory Bat is Ben, and Skelterwild is Skull." Riku said, also patting his Dream Eaters.

Sora laughed. "Yours isn't that complicated either."

"Ha, you might be right." Riku grinned. "Kairi is still training with her Dream Eaters, if you were wondering."

That name made Sora blush. He turned away, trying not to let his best friend see his face. "I-I wasn't worrying about her or anything! She has also improved a lot in those past days, so…"

Riku gave a playful smile. He was too sharp to be unnoticed. "Sora, you are stuttering."

"What?" Sora quickly turned around, waving his hands in denial. "N-no I am not!"

"What are you guys talking about?"

Hearing a girl's voice, Sora happily turned, and saw a girl who looked as the same age as Sora. She had red hairs and a pair of blue eyes just like Sora. She too, had a giant, oversized key, although it had a different design compared to his. While Sora's had some beautiful filigree decorated on the blade-like key, Kairi's was a red key with flowers attached on the edge.

Their weapons were called Keyblade, which could be only wielded by a few selected people. It's a mysterious weapon that could be called whenever it was needed or could be vanished when it wasn't by will of the wielder. The Keyblade changed its shape and name depending on its keychain. The name of Sora's Keyblade was Ultima Weapon, while Kairi's was Destiny's Embrace.

Riku could also wield a Keyblade, called "Way to Dawn." In fact, he was a Keyblade Master, a title given to the wielders who pass the Mark of Mastery exam. He had passed, but Sora had failed because he couldn't get out of in his own dream due to the notorious plot of the evil ones they were fighting. In case of Kairi, she had just began to learn to wield it. She is inferior to the two Keyblade fighters, but she was progressing in an astonishing speed.

Kairi also with her two Dream Eaters, standing beside her. They were all shaped like bunnies, but one of them was green and had a scarf around its neck while the other was pink and was wearing a robe. The green bunny was a Dream Eater called "Me Me Bunny," while the other was "Majik Lapin." Kairi named the Me Me Bunny "Mimi," and Majik Lapin "Merry." The two bunnies were following her very well even though they haven't met for a long time. While Kairi was very kind towards them, the two Dream Eaters were happy to aid her training.

"K-Kairi!" Sora shouted, still stuttering. "I-It's nothing! We were just wondering how you were doing. H-How was your training?"

"It was great! Mimi and Merry helped me a lot!" Mimi and Merry gave a cheerful squeak, rubbing their cheeks to their human friend. "Aww… Look, they like me!"

"You got along with the Dream Eaters so fast." Riku said, sounding amazed.

"Of course I do. They are so cute!" Kairi picked her two bunnies up, hugging them tightly. "I wish I can take them to my world too!"

"I know right? I wish I can take Meow and Ryu to Destiny Island."

"Me too, but they belong in dreams." Riku patted his Dream Eaters as he heard a sound of sad squeak and growl. "Sorry guys, but you can't live outside of dreams. We don't have any nightmares to feed you."

Sora, Kairi, and Riku were currently training in a dream. To be more precise, they were inside a dream of Traverse Town. It was a perfect place for the trio to train without getting any interference. Nightmares, which were bad Dream Eaters that eats good dreams and produces bad dreams, were also good source of training. Not only that, but, their partner Spirits, good Dream Eaters who do completely opposite of what Nightmare do, also were there to aid them when they were in need.

"Speaking of the real world... Master Yen Sid wants to see you."

Hearing Kairi's words, Sora's eyes got widen in excitement "Me? What for? Is he giving another Mark of Mastery Exam for me?"

Kairi shrugged. "I am not so sure, but if it is, good luck Sora!"

"I won't fail this time!" Sora exclaimed. He was determined to get the title of the Keyblade Master. If his friend Riku could get one, why couldn't he? Sora looked at his Spirits, who were both happy for him and sad to bid farewell. Sora gave a warm smile, gave some candies he got when he was fighting Nightmares. They were sweets solely for Spirits like Meow and Ryu.

"Don't worry. Even if I pass the exam, I will come back often to play with you. You guys are my friends!"

Ryu and Meow brightened up, giving a soft, friendly growl. As the two Dream Eaters accepted their food, they looked at each other. With an agreeable nod, they pushed him, implying a message of "go," and "good luck!" Sora grinned and nodded, understanding their message.

"Thanks guys. You are the best!"

With a comfortable look on his face, Sora held up his Keyblade forward. With the power of the Keyblade, a Keyhole appeared. A beam of light was shot from the key, which opened the door to the real world.

"Alright, I will be off guys! See you later!" Sora cheerfully said, waving his hand at his friends.

"Good luck Sora! Give Lea my regards if you see him!"

"Don't get trapped into your dreams again Sora!"

The Spirits bid farewell with a loud cry, wishing good luck on their friend. Sora replied with his bright smile, and stepped in to dive back to the real world where a new challenge was waiting for him.

* * *

><p>In a huge tower, where the greatest sorcerer Yen Sid lived, a red spiky man was standing in front of the door. As he was leaning against the tower, he crossed his arms. He looked around, as if he was waiting for someone. Soon, a bright light shined in front of him. The man saw a silhouette of a spiky boy running out of the stream of light. The man grinned, recognizing who the silhouette belonged to: Sora.<p>

"About the time you come." The man said, walking towards his friend.

"Axel! How were you?" Sora exclaimed, who was extremely happy to see him. The man however, sighed when he heard what Sora called him.

"Again, it's Lea. Got it memorized?" Lea replied, pointing his head. "I am going to start calling you Roxas if you call me Axel again."

Axel was the name of Lea's Nobody. At one point, Lea's heart had been consumed by darkness, making him a Heartless, a creature of darkness that was born through a corrupted heart. His empty body should have vanished, but his strong will allowed it to sustain its life as a beings called Nobody, an incomplete creature that does not belong in light or darkness. Nobodies got its name from their true nature: the ones that aren't suppose to exist in the first place. Like Heartless, they crave for hearts, but in a different way. While Heartless wants hearts to make more of their beings, Nobodies want them to be complete.

Anyway, from this process, Axel had been created. He soon had become a friend with Sora's Nobody, Roxas, who had had no memories of his human form unlike any other Nobodies, probably because Sora hadn't been in his Heartless form for a long time. When Sora had found out that Kairi's heart was talking shelter in his heart, he had willingly taken out his heart for her. Sora had turned into Heartless in this process, also creating Sora's Nobody, Roxas. Sora soon had gotten his body back thanks to Kairi, but his true body, Roxas, had continued to exist before reuniting with Sora.

When Roxas merged together with Sora, Axel had been heartbroken by the fact that his best friend was gone. Using some extensive methods, he had tried to turn Sora into Heartless again to bring Roxas back, but he soon changed his mind and sacrificed himself to save him. Since the Nobody Axel disappeared, his heart from Heartless, which was also defeated during Sora's adventure, reunited with his body, turning him into a human again.

"Ha ha, sorry!" Sora said with a cheerful laugh. "After getting Roxas' memory, it gets harder for me to call you Lea! And Roxas is Roxas, I am me, so that doesn't count!"

Those words made Lea astonished for a moment, but he soon gave a defeated smile.

"Hah, you are right."

After the Mark of Mastery Exam, Riku told Sora Ansem the wise had left a data inside of him, and handed to Riku. The data contained very astonishing information. "Hearts are like a sprout, so Nobodies can cultivate new hearts and develop on their own." This meant that what Sora said was true when he met Roxas in his dream: "Roxas is Roxas." Even though Roxas was Sora's Nobody, he still possessed his own heart and continue to live inside of him.

"So what are you doing here Ax… I mean Lea? Did you get a call from Yen Sid too?" Sora asked.

The smile disappeared from Lea's face, replaced by a serious look. "Actually, I am the reason you were called."

"What do you mean?"

"Just follow me, and you will find out soon."

Sora was confused at first, but seeing his expression change, Sora realized something grave had happened. With an understanding nod, Sora quietly followed Lea. Lea went up the stairs all the way to the room were the retired Keyblade Master, Yen Sid, was. The sorcerer greeted the two with his usual solemn voice.

"Sora, I am happy to see you again. I can see your skills have improve a lot in these past few months."

Sora replied with a cheerful smile. "Thanks Master Yen Sid. It's all thanks to my Dream Eaters. They help me a lot."

"That's good to hear." After stroking his beard, he continued. "Sora, the reason I called you is because Lea had told me some astonishing information. I want to share it with you."

The former Keyblade Master took a glance and Lea. He nodded in understanding and took out some photos. He showed them to Sora.

"These are photos I took when I was traveling around with my new Gummy Ship."

"You use Gummy Ship?" Sora asked, looking puzzled. "Can't you use Corridor of Darkness to travel between the worlds?"

Lea shrugged. "Yeah, that's a convenient stuff, but that's no fun. Trust me, traveling around with Gummy Ship is much more entertaining than using Corridor of Darkness. You can't shoot Heartless in the outer space when you are using that!"

Sora gave an understanding chuckle. "Oh yes, now I understand. Shooting Heartless is much more exciting than playing a shooting game."

"I will show you my Gummy Ship, _The Flaming Meteor,_ next time we meet." Lea continued, sounding very excited. "It looks so cool! You don't know how many times I said "thank you" to our Majesty."

"Really?" Sora asked, looking interested. "Now I am curious. I will be looking forward to that..."

"Ahem." Master Yen Sid cleared his throat, effectively cutting the useless conversation and getting the two's attention back. "I apologize for interrupting your cheerful conversation, but we have much more important matter than talking about your new Gummy Ship Lea."

"Oh… Sorry."

Lea and Sora both apologized. Lea handed the photos to Sora. As Sora saw the photos one by one, he was shocked to see what was in them. There was a silver Gummy Ship with a familiar symbol that he didn't really like to see.

"Master Yen Sid, this is…?!"

Yen Sid gave an understanding nod. "The Organization XIII."

The Organization XIII was founded by special Nobodies that remained in their human form, like Roxas and Axel. They were special ones who were made from remaining from extraordinarily strong hearts. Those kinds of Nobodies possessed much more intelligence than the others, but they still lacked hearts and emotions. Even though they seemed like they felt one, they were nothing but an act, a counterfeit one from fragments of their former human's past. Since they had memories of their human self and high intelligence, they craved to be complete more than any other Nobodies. They longed for times when they were human: when they have hearts to feel.

Just by looking, this organization might sound pitiful, but their methods were too twisted, making others suffer. Thankfully, Roxas got out of the Organization XIII by wishes of the forgotten one, and Sora, along with his friends, had to stop them before they could hurt more people.

After a long fight, Sora, Riku, and their friends succeeded to destroy the Organization XIII.

However, the new, true Organization XIII rose. In fact, the leader of the former Organization XIII, Xenmas, and his follower, Xigbar had another motive. They were merely using other Nobodies for their plans, making the rest of the members to think that only way to get hearts was to use extensive methods. The two kept the part where Nobodies can actually cultivate their hearts of their own secret for the true leader of the organization, Master Xehanort. It was to make thirteen darkness for his own plan.

Sora and Lea got extremely furious when they heard this. Lea knew from Axel's memory how other Nobodies struggled so much to get their own hearts to be completely. In case of Sora, he knew how Roxas always asked whether he truly have no emotions. The poor Nobody only got turned down, killing his hopes. Sora could also feel Roxas' anger deep inside his heart. Along with the two, Kairi, Riku, and their friends vowed to destroy this organization and stop Master Xehanort. After that, they trained extremely hard to prepare for the upcoming fight with the Organization.

There was no way he couldn't recognize the symbol on this Gummy ship. It was clearly, the Organization's.

"Sora, looks like its time to put your skills into test." Yen Sid said. "Those Gummy Ships are clearly from Organization XIII. Thanks to Lea, we can now know that the Organization has started its move."

Sora gave an understanding nod. He knew that the time has come to start the battle between the light and darkness to start. This was the foreshadowing of the clash between Sora's friends and Organization XIII.

"However, Sora, you are the only one who can go. Master Xehanort is a sly man. This might be a plan to lure out the Keyblade warriors, making our side completely vulnerable to attacks. Kairi is too inexperienced for this task, and Riku has to stay behind to help her training. Since Mickey is gone, Lea will be staying behind in case there will be sudden invasion by forces like Maleficent and the Organization. I will make sure to send Riku and Kairi as soon as their training has ended."

"I understand Master Yen Sid."

When both Sora and Riku were taking the Mark of Mastery Exam, Maleficent, another archenemy of Sora, invaded the Disney Castle while King Mickey, one of the strongest Keyblade Master, was away. She took Queen Minnie as hostage to get what she needed, but thankfully, Lea stepped in to foil the Mistress of all evil's plan.

King Mickey was away again to investigate the Organization XIII by himself while Sora's friends were training, and that must not happen again. That is why Lea would have to stay behind to fight back any invasion.

"Hey wait, what about Donald and Goofy? How about them?"

Yen Sid shook his head. "Queen Minnie has been sick recently, so they are helping her out. I promised her to not to tell about her situation to Mickey, but I am not sure if I can keep the promise if he shows up. However, that doesn't change the fact that they cannot join you in this journey."

"I see... " Sora said, looking down to not have his two of the best friends to join his journey.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute Master Yen Sid. Does that mean Sora has to take care of Organization by himself?" Lea asked, clearly not happy with what he was hearing. Organization XIII was too dangerous for Sora to handle alone, and Lea did not want his friend to step into this dangerous situation by himself.

"Of course not. I cannot let Sora to face those dangerous men by himself." Lea gave a sigh of relief when he heard that.

Yen Sid turned to Sora and continued to speak. "Sora, take them."

The old sorcerer took out an amulet that had a symbol of a Spirit Dream Eater, an earpiece, and two silver bracelets. One of the bracelets had countless a crown-shaped decoration handing on it while the other had a dog-shaped decoration hanging on it. Sora gave a closer look to see what those really are.

"The earpiece allows you to contact me. The signal can transcend between the barriers of worlds, so you don't have to worry about where you are. Press the red button, and it will automatically connect to the one you like to contact. Press it again to end. It is charged by solar energy, so you don't need to worry about the batteries. Cid and Merlin helped me a lot to make this, and they are making the ones for Kairi and Riku."

"Sweet! Thank you!" Sora exclaimed, putting his earpiece on. Yen Sid turned to Lea, and handed a red earpiece to him. "And this one is yours."

"Glad to have it." With a grin, he happily put his earpiece. Lea pressed the button on to test out his new gadget. "Sora, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Lea." Sora said with a grin. He pressed the button to end the communication. "This thing is neat! I am so glad to have it!"

"But this won't help during your combat." Lea commented. "Anything else?"

"The bracelet with the crown will help you to be in your Drive Form by yourself, while the bracelet with the dog will help you with the Summons."

"Really?! That's good to hear!"

Sora quickly put on his bracelet on his arm with a huge smile. He hadn't been his drive form for a long time, which allows him to summon another Keyblade and greatly in combat abilities, depending on his form. This would be a very important item if Sora has to do the mission alone. Summons, as the name implies, were calling his allies to fight or help him through his battles. He was eager to test out, but was soon stopped by Master Yen Sid.

"Since you are doing that alone, even if with the bracelet, your drive will last for shorter time than usual, and it will take longer time to charge. You will know when the power of the bracelets are fully charged when the decorations glows. Use it wisely Sora, and you haven't forgotten about Anti-Form, didn't you?"

"Oh… right."

Being one of the drive form, the Anti-form was very different from other drives. Sora became clocked in darkness while his eyes turn yellow, just like a Heartless. He used claws from his arms and legs rather than Keyblade. This was because of the time when Sora became the Heartless. Even though Sora in Anti-Form could distinguish between foes and allies, he didn't like the feeling he had when he was in Drive Form, only acting by instinct to fight.

"And how about this one?" Sora asked, pointing at the Amulet.

"Ah, the Dream Eater Amulet. It gives you the power to materialize your Dream Eaters into the real world."

Sora's eyes widened with joy when he heard that. During the times when he was with his Dream Eaters, he was sad that he could only meet them in dreams of Sleeping Worlds. He really wanted to play with them and show the world outside of the dreams. However, as Riku said, Dream Eaters cannot live in the real world, as they can only eat nightmares.

With this amulet, one of Sora's wish was coming true.

"That is so great! Thanks Master Yen Sid." He quickly put his amulet in his pocket.

With a warm smile, the old wizard gave a nod. "I can see you are very fond of your Dream Eaters Sora. However, you need to be aware. They are the beings from dreams. Materializing in the real world will cause a lot of strains on their bodies. They will get tired very easily. If you call them too often, they might die, so be careful."

"I see… I have to call them when it's really necessary." Sora commented with some sad tone on his voice. "I really wanted to show them the outside world."

"I know how you feel, but that's how far I can get." Yen Sid replied. "It is impossible for the being in the dream to come to reality without any cost."

"And hey, you don't need to worry. I will be off with Kairi and Riku whenever you will need help. I can summon Corridor of Darkness, remember? That thing can literally go anywhere where I want. We will be all by your side. If you need help, just give me a call! You got an awesome earpiece too." Lea added with a smirk, tapping his new earpiece. Sora smiled back, feeling much better.

With determined face, he turned to Yen Sid. He was ready to go, both physically and mentally.

"Master Yen Sid, I will be off."

Yen Sid nodded in reply. "Good luck Sora, and be careful. Even though you have your summons and Dream Eaters, you are on your own for this task. Do not make any reckless moves, and know when to retreat. I have prepared your Gummy Ship. It's at the back of the tower."

"If you die, I won't forgive you for the sake of Roxas, Sora!"

"Don't worry. I won't!"

Waving his hand to the sorcerer and his friend, Sora went out of the room. He ran down the stairs and exited out of the tower. When he went back to the tower, he found a Gummy Ship named _The New Voyage_, a fitting name for his new challenge. With a confident smile on his face, he took his first step to his adventure. He sat down on the driver's seat and started the engine.

"Alright, here I go!"

As the shout of the brave Keyblade Wielder echoed through the world, _The New Voyage _soared off to the sky, like a bird just freed from a cage for its brand new start.

The new story of the Keyblade Wielder was beginning to unfold.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I never though I will get follows and reviews this fast. I thought I would get none!<strong>

**Sora is kind of on his own now, but friends are his power, remember? He will soon get his new allies on his side. However, that doesn't mean that Riku, Lea and Kairi and their Dream Eaters won't be appearing. They will, but that will be later on as the plot progresses. I don't know how this will turn out. I am just writing this for fun. **

**And um... I was wondering, can Seras ****shape-shift? I mean, I know her powers have increased over those past thirty years (she can cover a huge mansion with her shadow!), but I saw her changing into Alucard's outfit on the last OVA episode and in the manga. It might be meant just for the gag, but I think it's more than that. I think she got her power from Alucard, who can change his shape from a man to a cute, little girl, but Seras probably isn't experience enough to change her whole appearance. Whatever, I will just follow my theory.**

**Thank you for taking time to read my fanfiction. Please live any comments about how you feel, and how you think this fanfics should be improved. Logical criticisms are all welcome. Hope you can have a good day! See you later!**

**Sincerely and best regards,**

**Blue Salamander.**


	3. Chapter I: The Preparation

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE CHARACTERS FROM HELLSING AND KINGDOM HEARTS SERIES.**

**Hearts of Vampires and Humans**

**Chapter I: The Preparation**

**Story by: Blue Salamander**

* * *

><p>"You encountered monsters that are neither vampires or ghouls?"<p>

Seras anxiously nodded at the woman's question. She felt her sweat uncontrollably running on her body. Even though the woman looked very aged, apparent with her white hairs and wrinkles, her grumble made even the powerful vampire like Seras nervous.

The woman's name was Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, the master of No Life King. She was the leader of the Hellsing organization and the hero who saved the Europe during the Nazi's invasion. Although she had lost one of her eyes and gotten old for the past thirty years, her charismatic glow in the remaining eye, hidden behind her glasses, hadn't faltered a bit. Her strong heart had remanded strong and firm.

Alucard and Seras were back at their headquarters to report their findings: the strange creatures, the experiment that the vampire said, and the strange man in a black coat. The organization had fought against vampires and ghouls for sake of the peace of England over the decades. However, this was the first time monsters other than those two showed up. Integra, who had read every past records about fighting off monsters, knew that the organization lacked information about them. It would be hard for Hellsing to come up with plans.

Seeing Integra's face, Seras gulped. Although the two usually got along fine, Seras didn't want to mess with annoyed master of No Life King. After an awkward and nervous silence filled the room for more than ten minutes, Integra lightened up her cigar. After giving out a sigh, breathing out smoke in the process, Integra finally opened her mouth.

"Have you got any information about these creatures?"

Seras anxiously shook her head. "No Sir Integra, the vampire was killed by the man in the black coat, and he managed to escape by summoning a some sort of… uh… dark portal."

The last word sounded almost like a mumble. She didn't want to make Integra more stressed than she was now. Sure, supernatural creatures like vampires and ghouls were normal things for her, but dark portals? Come on.

Just as she thought, Integra looked at her with doubtful expression.

"A dark portal?" Integra raised her eyebrow. "You are not joking, aren't you Seras?"

"O-of course not! Why should I be joking around in this critical situation?"

Integra's face darkened, rubbing her temples with a frustrated grunt. The situation itself was giving her a serious headache. England had finally got a peace after that terrible nightmare of Nazi invasion. However, something was beginning to happen. Integra knew that appearance of monsters was just a foreshadowing of what will happen next, and whatever it's happening, she knew this would bring some serious trouble to not only her, but also to her beloved country: England.

"But master seemed to know about those creatures! We can ask him!" Seras cheered, quickly shifting towards her master. Integra also turned to Alucard, who was listening to every conversations they had while leaning against the wall. Folding his arms, he was grinning, as if he was enjoying this situation.

"Is that true Alucard?" Integra asked.

Alucard gave a nod. "Yes, I do possess some knowledge about those creatures."

"Then explain." Integra demanded.

"Gladly." Alucard said, coming closer to his master. Seras also moved closer to hear the answers she was dying to know.

"Those black creatures are called Heartless. I have heard about legends about them, but this is the first time see it for myself."

"Heartless? Legends?" Integra said, obviously skeptical about what she was hearing. "So they are being from legends?"

"It was only few years ago that those black creatures were named as Heartless." Alucard continued. "I don't remember his name, but I heard about a researcher who was studying about hearts. While doing his research, he found those creatures. They are monsters born from darkness in people's hearts."

"Darkness in people's hearts?" Seras questioned, looking confused.

"I am not talking about the biological parts of humans, Seras." Alucard answered, taking a quick glance at his servant. "It is hard to explain, but it is one of the three parts that comprises all the living creatures: the soul, the heart, and the body. Heart is responsible for what's inside of you: like memories, emotions, wills, and much more."

"So Heartless are born from dark side of humans?" Integra asked, who was quietly listening to all the information.

Alucard grinned, confirming her answer. "You are sharp as always master. Yes, they are born from the dark parts of emotions. When beings give themselves into the darkness in their heart, their hearts will get consumed by the darkness. This will create Heartless, poor little creatures that have no wills of their own. They solely act on their instinct, seeking out hearts to corrupt and create more Heartless."

"Master, how do they corrupt people's hearts?"

"It's simple, by attacking another creature with hearts."

Hearing that, Seras shuddered, imagining herself being one of them. If her master hadn't protected her at that time, she would surely have became one of them by now. Worse, Pip might become one of them too. She quickly took a glance at her left arm, where his soul usually stayed. Thankfully, since he was currently guarding the Hellsing's mansion with her shadow, he wasn't with her. He didn't hear what Alucard said or noticed what she was feeling right now.

"They are just like ghouls, but much more dangerous." Integra commented, taking out another cigar. "By your information, any living creatures can turn into Heartless. Unlike ghouls, it's not limited to humans."

Alucard gave a nod. "Yes, and that's not all."

"There is more?!" Sera exasperated. Integra also frowned. Just by the information given, it was clear that Heartless were very dangerous creatures.

"Every world has their own hearts. Heartless crave for the hearts of the world more than any other hearts."

"What will happen if a heart of a world is consumed by the Heartless?" Integra asked. She had a feeling that the danger of Heartless crisis was not only for England. Unfortunately, she was right.

With a grin, Alucard replied. "The world falls into darkness. It is completely destroyed, and the inhabitants usually disappear along with it."

"WHAT?!"

Seras and Integra all gasped, shocked by what they were hearing. This Heartless issue was a lot severe, bigger than they thought. If they could not stop those creatures from darkness, not only England, but their whole world would get destroyed. Smashing her table, Integra stood up. Her cigar dropped to the ground.

"Alucard, tell me how we can destroy those creatures."

Alucard just replied with a shrug. "Unfortunately, we don't have any proper method to completely destroy the Heartless for now. Even though we rip those Heartless into pieces, their disappearance is only temporary. They will soon reshape and eventually come back."

"So master… Are they immortal creatures? There is no way to defeat them at all?" Seras asked. Her eyes were shaking with fear and despair.

Looking at her, Alucard replied with a lunatic laughter. "Of course not! There is no such thing as immortality! Legends say that there is only one weapon that can vanquish the Heartless once and for all, a Keyblade."

"A Keyblade...?" Integra mumbled. "That's a strange name. Where can we get it?"

"We can't, only a few selected amount of people can wield it. It's a fascinating weapon that choose its owner by itself."

"Then Master, do you know anyone who can wield the Keyblade?"

Alucard grinned, recalling somebody that met only a week ago. That was the time when Seras and Alucard had split up to search for the culprit of increasing number of ghouls, while Integra stayed in her mansion to do some paper works. Alucard then saw a creature. "He" was clearly not a human, but Alucard somehow knew that "he" had a strong heart like his master. The No Life King became curious about him. After having a conversation with that creature, his interest in "him" strengthened. Whatever it was, that was one of the most intriguing creature he met in his life. Even though that creature wasn't like his former archenemy, Alexander Anderson, "he" still possessed that humanistic character that never failed to amuse the No Life King.

What's more interesting is that the creature called him... "Friend." A forgotten word, and probably the word he had never heard of over hundreds of years.

"Master?" Seras called. "It's something wrong?"

"No Seras, I was thinking of… somebody very interesting." Alucard then turned to Integra, who was patiently waiting for his answer. "Yes, I know only one. I believe that he is not in this world now."

"Not in this world…?" Seras twitched her head. "Do you mean that the one you met is not from our world?"

"Precisely Seras. He may not look like a human, but he did have that fascinating humanistic character. He was very different from Anderson, but he was also an interesting creature just like him. Shame that I have only talked with him once. From what I know, he is traveling between worlds for his own goal. He never told me anything more about his true goal, but he is the one who told me about the legends of Keyblade and Heartless. I remember him saying that a Keyblade wielder will come whenever the world is in need of him."

"So that 'Keyblade wielder' will be coming to our world to save the day huh... " Integra sat back down to her chair. She sniggered. "How funny, it's just like a boring fairytale: a hero coming from another world to save the day. Funny that I never enjoyed any of those stories, or believed in them, not even in my childhood day." Her expression soon returned to her collected, calm self. "Is there anything else we could do while waiting for that person to come?"

Alucard gave a smile. "Even if we can't completely kill them, it takes a while for them to rebuild their bodies. If we take them down, we can buy some time for that "hero" to come."

"So it's decided then."

The two vampires noticed her light in her eyes change. They knew what was coming next. They looked at her, waiting for her orders.

"Alucard and Seras Victoria, slaughter anyone who is disturbing the peace of England, and search for this Keyblade Wielder. We finally got our peace back, and we are not letting those monsters take it away." Her glasses shined. **"Alucard, Seras, search and Destroy!"**

Alucard gave a satisfying smirk. "Gladly." As he walked towards the door, he shifted his glance to the Draculina.

"Let's go Seras. We got an order from our master."

Seras' red eyes glowed. With a grin, she spoke with soft, but terrifying tone that only the servant of No Life King could give.

**"Sir, yes sir, my master."**

Smile crept on the King of the Vampires' face. He couldn't be more happy to see his trustworthy servant grown so much in thirty years while he was away. Nobody would believe that the Draculinar following behind him was a helpless police girl who kept running away from her fate. However, she was indeed Seras Victoria, the kind girl before she became the True Vampire.

She had became truly a terrifying monster with a heart of human.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sora was still wondering in the space. As he looked out at the window, he scratched his head. Sora held up the photos that Lea gave, trying to compare the scenery with the beautiful view of space and the background showing were the photo was taken. Although Sora was trying hard to locate the place in the photos, they had no particular landmarks or anything else that he can make reference of. Except for the silver Gummi Ship with the huge Organization XIII logo, the photos showed only an empty space with countless stars blinking far away.<p>

With a groan, Sora reached for his earpiece. "Hey Lea, you there?"

"_**Hey Sora. It's Lea here." **_Sora heard Lea's voice through his gadget. _**"Something's up?"**_

"Where did you take those photos?" Sora asked.

"_**Oh right, sorry. Forgot to tell. It's hard to tell just by looking at them right? Just a moment." **_There was a momentary pause. Sora waited as he heard the fiery Keyblade Wielder's groan, digging through his memories for the answer. _**"Let me see… Uh… I was literally traveling everywhere with my Gummi Ship, so I can't remember that well. Hmm… I think it was far side of the universe."**_

Sora rolled his eyes. "That is not a very good answer."

Suddenly, a light bulb popped up on Lea's head. _**"Ah! Now I remember! It was far west from the Mysterious Tower. Go straight without any turns. I think it takes about an hour from the tower to that point without any Heartless or Nobodies' attack."**_

"An HOUR?!" Sora shouted. Gummi ships were built to travel through worlds very quickly. No matter how far the worlds were, it never took more than ten minutes unless there was an assault. Still, no worlds took more than half an hour to reach there. "Geez Lea, how much were you traveling with your Gummi ship?"

Lea chuckled. _**"Dude, I can't help myself! I was so excited to travel with my babe. And besides, I never traveled between worlds through Gummi Ship. Weren't you excited during your first ride?"**_

Sora laughed back. "Yeah, from what you said, now I can understand how you felt."

During his first adventure, he rode his friend's, Donald and Goofy's, Gummi Ship. He couldn't hold back his excitement when he first took his seat. When the ship soared to the sky, Sora could feel his heart racing. As he looked out at the window, he couldn't help but to shout. He could never forget the scenery he saw on that day. Harmonies of colors were aligned in form of auras. Stars, fragments of the worlds, were shimmering in the darkness. It was almost as if it was a magnificent piece of art.

"_**Think you can go there without getting lost?" **_Lea asked.

Sora grinned in response. "Of course I can! Besides, remember what our new Gummi Ship has!"

"_**Oh yeah, right. Then it won't be a problem." **_

"Alright, I will be off then. I won't be able to hear you when the Gummi Ship is in that mode."

"_**Hey Sora, you need to be careful." **_Lea said. The cheerful tone that he had just before was almost gone. _**"I know you haven't gone that far side of the universe. You don't know what kind of threats will be waiting for you. No matter what happens, don't let your guard down. As master Yen Sid said, know when to retreat. Remember that. Don't be reckless."**_

"Thanks Lea, but I will be fine." Sora replied, with his usual confident smile on his face. "No matter what problems I face, I managed to survive very well, haven't I?"

Lea gave a defeated laugh. _**"Ha, you are right. See ya later." **_

"See you later Lea."

After turning off his communicator, Sora quickly got to work. He put his seatbelt on and reached out for a lever to activate the newest function on his Gummi Ship, "the hyperdrive mode." Thanks to Cid and Stitch, the cute, blue alien that currently resides in Hollow Bastion, he could go anywhere in an instant using this function. Sora knew Stitch wasn't the one to be underestimated, but he was surprised to hear how Stitch had contributed so much on this, and how that little alien had worked so hard just for him.

_Thanks Stitch… I owe you one. _

With a smile, Sora pulled the lever, activating the hyperdrive mode. Swirls of blue light engulfed _The New Voyage. _With the speed of light, the Gummi ship zipped through the Sea of Skies. After only a few second, _The New Voyage _soon reached the destination.

* * *

><p>"Damn it!"<p>

In an unknown world, the black hooded man yelled, filled with frustration. He was the one who barely escaped from the death. If it wasn't for his army of Nobodies, he would surely have gotten himself killed. Not only he failed to get his samples for the experiment, but he also couldn't believe that he allowed to embarrass himself, panicking at mere monsters. He grumbled, hitting a wall with his fist.

From that, the hood was lifted, revealing his true face. The man had a yellow eyes with a dark hair with several lines of grey, tied in a ponytail. He was also wearing an eyepatch for his damaged right eye.

"Those monsters… They will pay!"

"You stupid fool."

The Corridor of Darkness opened from behind. A bold man with an ominous pair of yellow eyes walked towards him. Even though he looked extremely old, he was surrounded by an ominous, threatening aura. Whoever this man was, anyone could notice that this man was not an ordinary old man: he was a dangerous and sly like the snake from Bible.

"Haven't I warned you about No Life King and his servant, Xigbar?"

Xigbar sharply turned and walked to the old man. "You haven't told me that he can freakin' **TELEPORT** old man! He is an immortal freak! You should have warned me about…"

Not wanting to hear Xigbar's useless rants, the old man summoned a keyblade, pointing towards at Xigar's neck. Xigar backed away, holding up his arms. Then, another portal opened behind Xigar. A blue-haired man walked towards him. He had a huge, X-shaped scar on his face.

"We already told you to watch out for the No Life King and his servant." The blue-haired man calmly spoke. "And to retreat whatever you were doing when you see them."

"Then it's that stupid vampire's fault Saix!" Xigbar shouted. "He got cocky and showed himself to that stupid girl! He even tried to fight with that No Life King!"

Regardless of his excuses, Saix just gave back his usual cold glare. "It's still your fault. You couldn't control your own minion."

"And we have lost many of our potential samples for our plan." The old man added, pushing his Keyblade up, making Xigbar flinch. "What will do you to compensate with the loss?"

"Alright, alright. I'll be careful next time old man," he said with defeated tone, "so would you mind keeping your Keyblade away from me?"

With an evil grin, the old man let his Keyblade vanish. "You better be careful next time Xigbar, or else I might use you as the next experiment rat for our plan."

"Hey wait! I am your vessel, you stupid old hag!" Xigbar strongly protested. His voice was shaking. Whatever the old man was doing, it was clear that being an experiment rat wasn't a pleasant thing. Unfortunately for him, the threat didn't work at all.

"Actually, that will be wonderful." The man said with a terrifying grin. "My vessel being one of "that." What a fascinating creature it will be!"

Xigbar took a step backwards, away from the old man. "You are crazy, and you are not using me for your stupid experiment, Xehonart!"

The old man, Xehonart, smirked. "I don't need a weak vessel, but I like to recycle it rather than just throwing it away. I can mend it to be useful for my plan."

Xigbar couldn't talk back. He could only give a frustrated groan. With a sigh, he turned around. "Fine, fine. I will go and get more samples."

Xigbar held up his arm to summon the Corridor of Darkness, but, he was soon stopped by Saix, who grabbed his arm.

"Use the Gummi Ship." Saix said. "Ghouls cannot cross the Corridor of Darkness. Since they don't have any hearts, they will get swallowed by the darkness."

"Yes, yes, Saix is right. There is a spare Gummi Ship. You can use that" Xehonart added with a nod. Having no other things to say, the old Keyblade Master made his way to the door to see how his "experiment" was going on. Before he exited through the door, he turned, reminding his underling's work. "Remember, we need as much as samples we can get. This experiment will greatly help to win the upcoming Keyblade War." Right after he finished, old man finally left the room.

Saix gave a glare at Xigbar. "Be sure to retreat whenever you see No Life King or his servant."

"I KNOW!" Xigbar shouted, sounding extremely stressed.

Saix said no more. He merely followed Xehonart's footsteps and exited the room. Seeing him go, the one-eyed Nobody spat out countless curse. As he thought thought to his embarrassing encounter with the two vampires, an uncontrollable anger built up deep inside him. His yellow eyes shook in fury.

"Those monsters… They will pay!"

His voice was filled with rage. It echoed inside the room, like roar of a beast. Stomping his feet, Xigbar made his way to the door. He ground his teeth as he vowed himself to get those monsters fall in their knees, no matter what it takes. As the Nobody exited the room, he smashed the poor door behind him.


	4. Chapter II: The Fall

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE CHARACTERS FROM HELLSING AND KINGDOM HEARTS SERIES.**

**Hearts of Vampires and Humans**

**Chapter II: The Fall**

**Story by: Blue Salamander**

* * *

><p>"What the hell?!"<p>

Sora shouted, roughly turning his steering wheel. _The New Voyage_ violently spun around, just in time to evade countless missiles fired by the enemies.

The Keyblade Wielder gave a groan. He took another glimpse at the radar of _The New Voyage._ Countless red dots were almost covering the half of the screen, showing how crazy the number of Heartless and Nobodies he was facing. Sora's hands were busy doing their job: controlling _The New Voyage_ while targeting his enemies. Sora pushed one of the buttons, firing series of thunderbolts, zapping few of the enemies. They dissipated into small particles of darkness, but there were still many of them. Sora continued his attacks, but the number didn't seem to falter.

As his opponents fired series of light beams, Sora evaded their assaults with an impressive driving skill, zipping through the gaps of the attacks. He was glad that he, along with Riku and Kairi, had taken time to learn some basics and driving skills of a Gummi Ship. The experts - Cid, Chip, and Dale - and his Disney friends - Donald and Goofy - had taken time to teach the three to drive on their own. According to Yen Sid, anything could happen while Sora and his allies were confronting with the dangerous Organization XIII. While Riku got them in a blink of an eye, Sora had some trouble, especially when he was dealing with computers due to his lack of knowledge. Thanks to his undying will, he refused to give up. Although it took almost a month to do it, he succeeded in mastering it.

"What an earth is happening?" Sora shouted, returning the light beams attacks he just received with the same attack, killing the few. "Why are there so many Nobodies and Heartless here?"

_[Hello there.]_

Sora momentarily froze when he heard a voice through the ship's communicator, but he quickly came back to his senses when few of Heartless tried to ram themselves into _The New Voyage._ Sora barely dodged the attack, and fired some laser beams in return. The attacker was soon reduced into nothing. Sora glared at the communicator. He subconsciously clenched the steering wheel tight, knowing who the voice belonged to.

"Xigbar…"

Sora scowled with a pure disdain on his tone. His eyes scanned outside through the windshield of his Gummi Ship. Soon, the Keyblade Wielder found a silver Gummi Ship with a huge Organization XIII mark. It was exactly the same one he saw in the photos that Lea gave.

"What are you planning now?"

_[Oh? Do you think I will tell you, to a failure like you?] _

"I am glad to be a failure!" Sora shouted, shooting balls of fire through his magical cannons, extinguishing few Heartless. "I never wanted to be god damn vessel of that disgusting old man anyway!"

[_Who said I was talking about that?] _Xigbar mockingly replied. [_I am talking about your test moron. You failed to be a Keyblade Master. Even the one who had previously fallen in the Darkness became one, and yet you, the one holding the light, couldn't pass the exam. You are, without a doubt, a failure.] _

A disturbing laughter echoed inside _The New Voyage. _A fury rose up inside from Sora's heart.

"Don't you dare to mock by friend!"

Sora shot multiples of projectiles at the silver Gummi Ship. Xigbar easily evaded the attacks. Some of them hit the poor Heartless and Nobodies, but Xigbar didn't really care. He still had so many left.

"You will never know how much he had suffered in those past two years!" Sora continued. His eyes were shaking in rage. "Riku deserved to be the Keyblade Master!"

Xigbar gave an evil grin. _[So you are a failure. __You are inferior to your friend, Riku.]_

"I don't care!"

Sora aimed one of his cannons at the silver Gummi Ship. Arrays of cold magical attacks flew towards their target. With a smug, Xigbar moved out of the their way. Instead, they managed to clear away few of his underlings.

"As long as I have my friends, I don't care if I can't become a Keyblade Master!" Sora shouted. "My friends are my power! Not the title!"

Xigbar frowned. Those words held no hypocrisy. The light inside the Keyblade Wielder was too much of a threat for the plan of Organization XIII. Since his heart lacked inner darkness, it was almost impossible to make him as one of Xehonart's vessel like Xigbar himself unless he took any special means like making him fall into deep slumber like Xehonart did in the Mark of Mastery Exam.

The dazzling light inside his heart was the source of his power, and exactly the reason why that Keyblade Wielder must be eradicated.

_[That light you wield… How annoying!]_ Xigbar shouted._ [You are getting on my nerves boy! GET HIM!]_

As soon as his words ended, his armies of Heartless and Nobodies began launching several attacks at _The New Voyage. _With a grumble, Sora violently turned the steering wheel. _The New Voyage_ quickly zipped through the openings. Sora bit his lips. They weren't giving him any chance for a counterattack. He had gone through many challenges from his journeys, but this was too much. He had never faced so much enemies.

As the countless beams of light and projectiles rushed through the space, Sora couldn't do anything but to barely evade them just in time.

Sora took a glimpse at his meter. _The New Voyage_ was functioned by solar energy. Even though his Gummi Ship could automatically charge its energy, _The New Voyage_ was currently using so much energy that its solar panels could not keep with the amount of energy used. Worse, Sora just used the hyperdrive function. This drained more than half of its energy. He didn't have enough to use another hyperdrive to get out of this situation.. If this went on, _The New Voyage_ would surely stop working, and eventually get hit by those merciless attacks.

A distressing laughter echoed from his communicator.

_[What's wrong Keyblade warrior? Get a bit of a scare out there?]_

"**Shut up!" **Sora angrily shouted.

Suddenly, Sora froze, noticing something strange from that yell. Something deep inside him, an emotion that was clearly not his, suddenly crawled up, momentarily syncing with Sora's emotion. Sora's eyes quickly shifted to his chest. Without a doubt, that came from his heart.

What was that he just felt?

What was the source of that unknown emotion that wasn't his?

Could it be...

However, before he had more time to think, Xigbar wasn't nice enough to wait for Sora to clear his swarming thoughts. The silver Gummi Ship launched several missiles, flying towards _The New Voyage._

Thankfully, Sora recovered before the missiles arrived. Pushing his questions aside, Sora tried to evade them, but he was late to completely dodge them all. One of the missiles hit _The New Voyage_'s right wing. As Sora heard an explosion outside, _The New Voyage _violently shook from the impact. The maniacal cackle echoed inside _The New Voyage._ Sora had no time to argue with the lunatic. He quickly checked the ship's condition with the computer. Although no fatal part was damaged, the right wing was completely broken.

The ship violently tilted back and forth. Sora tightly held the steering wheel to regain the balance, but he couldn't completely stop it.

Seeing that, Xigbar smirked. _[I got you now Keyblade master!] _He shouted. His voice was full of joy._ [Now die! I will finish you for myself!]_

Xigar's Gummi Ship fired several lasers towards _The New Voyage. _The arrogant Nobody tried to deal the final blow of the organization's biggest enemy by himself, not letting his minions attack to take the credit. _The New Voyage_ barely managed to evade the assaults. Sora ground his teeth. His driving skills weren't good enough to keep dodging with the unbalanced Gummi Ship. More importantly, if it was this difficult to dodge even a single enemy's attacks, Sora would surely be in a very bad situation if Xigbar's armies also started to attack him.

Sora quickly made up his mind. There was no way he could continue fighting them in this condition. For now, retreat was the best opinion. The Keyblade Wielder quickly put up the World Map on the computer and skimmed through every world to find a suitable place for the landing.

'_This world is blocked… And this one too… Urgh, I haven't been this area I don't have any Navigation Gummies to open the Worlds' Barriers... Huh?'_

Sora couldn't believe his eyes when he saw a world in his computer, showing some shocking information. Its dimensional barrier was damaged.

The dimensional barrier was like a castle wall that guarded the world. Not only it kept outsiders away to maintain the World's balance, but it also protected the heart of the world from Heartless and Nobodies to some extent. Although the protection might not be perfect, without the barrier, the world would make an easy prey for Heartless. Just by looking, Sora could see extensive amounts of Heartless roaming inside the world he was seeing.

'_Dimension barrier… Only 75%?! What an earth happened here?'_ Sora asked. His eyes widened. Suddenly, a thought struck him like a thunderbolt. He sharply turned to the silver Gummi Ship, which was still trying to take _The New Voyage_ down. _'Could it be… His doing?!'_

_[You little rat!]_ A frustrated shout came through the communicator. [You_ managed to evade my attacks with that damaged Gummi Ship?! __Fine! Let's see if you can get away with this too!] _

Suddenly, Xigbar's enemies all began to charge, forming a ball of light, getting bigger and bigger by a second. Sora's eyes widened. There was no way he could get out of this situation alive if their attacks hit _The New Voyage_ or evade all of them with his broken Gummi Ship. Sora had no time to waste. He swiftly activated the emergency landing mode. His hand hurriedly reached for buttons, targeting the world with broken dimensional barrier.

It was a fight of time: either their attacks finish charging first, which would be a doom for the Keyblade Wielder, or _The New Voyage_ finish setting up the emergency landing mode.

**{Activating Emergency Landing Mode... Target: World ?**

**WARNING! LOW ENERGY! THE GUMMI SHIP WILL FALL INTO SLEEP MODE UNTIL THE ENERGY IS CHARGED UP TO 20%. PROCEED?**

**YES / NO}**

Sora rolled his eyes. "Stupid computer." He muttered, pushing {YES} appearing on the screen. He didn't care anything about that for now. If he couldn't get the landing, it would be all end for the Keyblade Wielder.

**{Authentication complete.**

**Switching**** to Auto-Flight Mode**

**Searching for a suitable landing place… COMPLETE**

**Starting emergency landing on target (40.444444, 14.3215346)**

**PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEATBELT FOR YOUR SAFETY}**

Sora had already did so when he was having the crazy game of tag of life-or-death with Xigbar and his armies. As the ship soared to the unknown world, he clenched the steering wheel. At the same time, the Nobodies and Heartless finish charging their attacks. Streams of light were fired, flying to the escaping Gummi Ship.

Sora could feel his accelerating heartbeat, racing as _The New Voyage _made its way to the unknown world.

Either die or live, it all depended on this broken Gummi Ship.

* * *

><p>Under the full moon, the servant of No Life King stood, with corpses of dead bodies and headless ghouls lying on the ground. She looked up in the sky. Among countless white dots, twinkling in the darkness, her crimson eyes caught one, particularly big star that gives off an eccentric feeling.<p>

"A... Shooting star?" She quietly whispered. "It looks so big..."

"Are you police girl?" A voice came from behind. Seras looked around, and saw her master was standing behind her. "The night is yet to fall. Come on, our work is not done yet. There are still more ghouls and Heartless nearby."

Seras gave a nod. "I understand master."

With that, the No Life King disappeared with a grin. Seras took a one last look at the falling star, but she soon let those peculiar feelings aside. Dealing with monsters were much more important than looking at a shooting star. Seras soon turned back and ran. Her shadow wrapped around her, forming shapes of wings. With a giant leap, her wings flapped, flying towards the opposite direction of the shooting star.


End file.
